


Taxi

by cloudlarrents



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlarrents/pseuds/cloudlarrents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets in a car crash on his and Louis' wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plastic Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the story idea and Louis' vows goes to @larry.stylinson.true on Instagram.
> 
> This isn't going to be a long book. It's only going to be a few chapters, because there's not much that I can make out of this idea.
> 
> Another version of this story will be posted on Wattpad. That version will be much longer, with a difference in plot. If you wanted a different ending for this story, that book will be your solution. 
> 
> My Wattpad username is 'cloudlarrents'. The book is titled 'Taxi'.

Louis' leg shook. He sat in the squishy salon chair as the hair and makeup artist did her thing. 

"Today's the day!" His mother squealed, barging in the room. 

"Why does everyone say that?" He muttered, rolling his eyes nervously. His phone chimed and he looked down at his lap. 

"Hello?" He picked it up, face lighting up when he heard his soon-to-be husband's voice on the other line. 

"Hi babe, there's been a problem with some of the decorations and no one is free to go get it, so I have to take a taxi and pick up whatever," his voice wavered, almost as if he was scared to tell Louis this. 

"Oh, um alright I guess... You just have to be back by eleven o'clock, Harry. I know you have a tendency to be late, but this is an important day, you have to be here," Louis scolded. 

"Alright, alright! Love you, bye!" Harry chuckled on the other line, hanging up. 

Louis sighed, wishing this could be over with so he could finally see the curly haired boy walking up the aisle to meet him. 

-

Harry swallowed hard, stepping out of the building and into the meadow that he was soon to be married in. He didn't have time to change out of his suit before leaving, so he waited for the taxi to arrive. 

Stepping in to the yellow vehicle, he politely greeted the driver, telling him where to go. Harry didn't even know what he was picking up, just that the list would be texted to his phone.

Minutes later the arrived at the small decoration store. 

"I'll be back quick," Harry chirped quietly, stepping out of the vehicle and into the warm, summer air. 

Harry ran in the store, catching the eyes of a few teenage girls who drooled at the sight of him. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the few things on the list. As he looked at them, he laughed, wondering why they were even necessary. 

Quickly paying, Harry ran back to the car. Personally, he thought the driver was abit slow, but didn't want to mention it for fear of sounding rude. He just hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be late. 

Looking at his phone, Harry saw that it was ten forty-seven. He waited impatiently for the familiar willow tree, signaling that they were only six minutes away. 

Suddenly, a loud honk and the screeching of tires was heard from outside. The taxi-driver shifted the wheel to get away from the other car, but it was too late. 

His head was forced into dashboard, the airbag coming out too late. A throbbing pain was sent from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. 

Harry could hear the voices of people and the faint blaring of sirens in the distance. As his vision slowly faded, he watched the plastic bag of decorations fall to the ceiling as the car rolled over. 

"Louis," he muttered out weakly, spitting blood. He subconsciously let a single tear fall, reaching out for nothing. 

The last thing Harry saw was the image of Louis, standing up at the alter, alone. Waiting and waiting for Harry, who never could come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have questions or spot grammar mistakes, please notify me. 
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the story idea and Louis' vows goes to @larry.stylinson.true on Instagram.
> 
> This isn't going to be a long book. It's only going to be a few chapters, because there's not much that I can make out of this idea.
> 
> Another version of this story will be posted on Wattpad. That version will be much longer, with a difference in plot. If you wanted a different ending for this story, that book will be your solution.
> 
> My Wattpad username is 'cloudlarrents'. The book is titled 'Taxi'.

"Louis!" Someone called his name. He looked up from the bench he was seated on - his stylist having finished awhile ago. 

"Hm?" He looked up to see his best man Zayn running towards him, a worried look on his face. 

"Um- I... I don't know how to say this..." Zayn looked at the floor, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Louis blinked. "What's wrong? You're scaring me..." Louis half chuckled. 

Zayn looked up, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Harry is... he's gone-"

"What do you mean?" Louis was confused. "He went to pick some things up..." 

"Yeah, um... the car crashed. Harry is dead." Zayn sighed heavily. 

Louis stood in shock, his heart slowly ripping out of his chest. His stomach turned as he blinked away tears, the realization hitting him. 

"Harry is... He's dead?" His voice cracked, tears slipping down his face. "How do you know? There's no way he's- he has to be alive. He has to..." Louis shivered, falling to the floor. 

His words broke into sobs as he sat, curled in a ball on the grey carpet, Zayn patting his back and shedding tears. One-by-one, all the groomsmen entered the room. With quivering words and harsh tears, they wept. They mourned, for the loss of s beautiful soul whom they all loved.

Harry's family was in another room, and their sobs could be heard. Louise knew someone was walking around, holding in their tears so they could tell all of the guests the news. His heart ached. Not only for all of the family members who would now be broken. Not just for the sister who is now an only child. Not only for the mother who lost her only son. Not only for the friend who lost their one and only. But for himself. He allowed himself to be selfish for a moment. He allowed himself to feel sad. And in that one moment. He realized something... he was only human. Sure, there would be heartbreak and broken bones, but nothing hurt as much as this hurt him. His soul mate, his one-and-only, the love of his life, gone. In a second. 

Louis could here his name being called- no, repeated. Very faintly, as if he were mostly deaf. He concentrated on the voice. A male... no, female. Someone close to him. His mother's perhaps? 

"Louis... I understand if you don't want to do this, butbifbyiure open to it- you can still say your vows. As a sort of... last word. A peaceful goodbye for you, and all of us." She spoke softly. He only just realized that they were now the only two in the room. When he looked up, he's realized it was not his mother, but actually a blurry version of his wedding planner. The tears blurred her, of course 

"I- no. I can do it..." Louis choked. "I'll do it," a sob escaped his mouth. He tried to stop the tears, but it wouldn't happen. He knew his usual bright blue eyes were dull grey with sadness right now. "I can do it," he respected, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or his planner.

"Alright, I'll tell them. They want you up 2:00, it's 12:15, so be quick with your speech preparation. Don't spend too much time dwelling on it," she gave a sympathetic smile and left him alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have questions or spot grammar mistakes, please notify me. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
